Packaged consumer products are well known. The packaging of these products serves a number of functions. The products integrity is preserved until the consumer of the product seeks to use the product. The product is made available to shoppers in a manner that facilitates the purchase and transport of the product from a sales outlet to a point of use of the product. Packaging of products also serves as a marketing means. The package of a product may be used as an identifier of the product or brand, as an indicator of the source of the product. The particular information displayed upon, or near, the packaging at the point of sale may serve to convey product relevant information to potential purchasers of the product. Information and/or indicia arrayed upon packaging associated with particular products may additionally serve as a marketing means through the depiction of the decorated package in print, on-line of video broadcast advertising related to the product.
One challenge facing manufacturers, distributors, retailers, and marketers is capturing the attention of shoppers in an increasingly stimulating environment and in differentiating their particular product offerings in a positive manner from competing product offerings.
What is needed is a mechanism to enable selected products to stand out on the shelf at a retailer, or to capture the imagination of a target market demographic when displayed in marketing materials.